Spinner's End
by Fairy Lights TM
Summary: UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION. NEW CHAPTER ONE UP. Danity Rawlder is a fifth year Gryffindor who loves potion, arithmacy, Ancient Runes, and hates foolish wand waving. She has a mother, and a father, but they aren't exactly hers. HGSS
1. Chapter 1

Spinner's End

She was a quiet child. Her black hair hung limply around her face, some of which she had to brush out of her small, beetle like eyes. There was no denying that he was her father, and not just because of their similar appearances.

She had the same outlook, demeanor, and biting intellect, though he was many years her senior and was far more experienced in the world. She walked with the same hushed grace and sharp precision, as she was with everything she did.

He would have confronted her about it, had it not been the fact that she was a proud Gryffindor.

But today, Severus Snape had other worries, like getting through the next few hours, for example.

The Dark Lord had been dead for exactly one year. It was today that Severus Snape was to attend the celebration of his downfall at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the establishment that he had been teaching in for what seemed like the past eternity. He was dressed in his newest robes, (back in color) and his hair was combed back into a clip at the base of his neck, a fashion he had recently taken to.

He grew weary as he surveyed the looming castle. He had not entered it since the night before the Final Battle, and did not want to again, especially so soon.

"Severus." uttered a gruff voice behind him.

He turned his head around casually, nodding at the aged wizard now plodding along beside him. The man looked worse than ever, the plights of his life finally catching up with him. Severus recalled the last time he saw the man- he was dueling four wizards at once, with one on his back, as he stepped over his dearest friend. Alastor had many he could depend on, but besides Dumbledore, there were very few he could call a friend. Severus rarely felt pity, but he did now.

"I was told that you were dead."

"You were told wrong" Severus replied.

Severus pulled his coat closed and tucked the buttons into their corresponding holes, "It's just like the Dark Lord to die on the coldest day of the year." He murmured bitterly.

The other grimaced, "You knew him all too well, Severus."

"That I did, Moody."

The two approached the doors just as they were closing as quickly as they could, and caught Minerva McGonagall before she bolted the doors shut.

"Good Afternoon, Severus, Alastor. I see that you still have not decided to consider punctuality in your travel plans." She remarked, smiling.

Severus ignored her, and then turned to help her bolt the doors as Alastor hobbled down the corridor to the Great Hall.

"How are you feeling, Severus?" Minerva asked as he escorted her back to the party.

"Alright. And you?"

She nodded, "Just fine."

Severus noted that she was most certainly not fine. She looked as tired and troubled as ever. Seeing his colleague and friend in such a state almost made him regret his year's absence. Almost.

The two chatted aimlessly until they reached the Grand Hall some two minutes later; it took that long due to the fact that Minerva paused every 5 seconds to look around and make sure that nothing was amiss.

Severus placed his hand on the doorknob, but instead of opening it, he turned to Minerva.

"Is everything quite alright?" he asked, "I've never seen you look more nervous."

"Oh, so now I'm supposed to accept the fact that Severus Snape has grown kind and worrying over this short year, hmm?" She asked in a rhetorical tone.

Severus rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe as he watched Minerva scurry ahead towards the Headmaster's Podium.

"I've always been a worrying person, you senile woman."

It was true, Severus Snape i was /i a changed man. But whether he had altered himself for the worse or the better was for the individual to decide.

He settled himself at a table with a mug of oak-matured mead and surveyed the sight around him. He was joined again by Moody, and Potter and Weasley as well, while the crowd was brought down to a hushed silence by Minerva.

"Today," She began, "we celebrate the fall of Voldemort!"

She paused for effect as cheers erupted in the crowd, everyone whistling and stopping their feet. When she started again, she was grinning, "It has been exactly one _year_ since this wonderful, new beginning, and also since this select group has met."

Severus glanced around the crowd and choked back a laugh as his eyes fell upon Neville Longbottom.

_ i Select group indeed. /i _

"You should all be honored to be able to claim a seat in this banquet- for you have shaped the wizarding future as of today. As a great man once said, 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.' It is also true about the past, for if we linger too long on the past, we may never catch up to the future. And what a fine future it shall be." Minerva paused, looking around the room. "I recall that we have a rather long list of awards to give out, so, let us move on." She held up a piece of parchment and passed it to the Minister of Magic, who read out the list. "Order of Merlin, Third Class; Dedalus Diggle, Arabella Figg, Sturgis Podmore, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, and Fred Weasley. Order of Merlin, Second Class; Aberforth Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Order of Merlin, First Class; Harry Potter and Severus Snape."

Severus frowned and looked at Minerva, who only smiled. He stood up and followed Potter to the podium, where he received a golden plaque. He sat back down, studying the award.

"The Ministry of Magic and the whole of the Wizarding population give you our sincerest thanks."

Minerva's face grew grim as she continued, "But we are also here to grieve for those we have lost- for the names which have not yet been spoken. I hold here in my hand, a list of people- great, _great_ people, fierce, and brave. They were slain in the battle against _Tom Riddle, _and I know that we will all miss them terribly. Please rise and remember these people as we all observe a moment of silence for them."

"Seamus Finnigan

Cormac McLaggen

Kenneth Towler

Natalie McDonald

Euan Abercrombie

Ritche Coote

Geoffrey Hooper

Jack Sloper

Mandy Brockelhurst

Orla Quirke

Bradley Chambers

Susan Bones

Laura Madley

Rose Zeller

Daphne Greengrass

Sally-Anne Perks

Emma Dobbs

Leanne Sparks."

Minerva looked up from the parchment, "They were all wonderful students and we will miss all of those who died so young, so long before what should have been their time. Let us also commemorate the others who are not here with us today." she proclaimed softly.

"Irma Pince

Rubeus Hagrid

Wilky Twycross

Elphias Doge

Hestia Jones

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Molly Weasley" Her voice caught, but she continued on.

"Arthur Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Percy Weasley

George Weasley

Sirius Black

Emmeline Vance

Walden McNair

Dilys Derwent

And Albus Dumbledore."

Minerva looked back up into the crowd, "There were many more incapacitated, injured, or otherwise left completely unrecognizable. We have a list of the missing available outside the hall doors if any one should inquire."

She smiled, though as much as in sadness as in hope, and continued.

"I hope I haven't ruined everyone's mood. I do, however hope that you all try the Turkish delight. It's simply wonderful." And with that, she stepped off the stand.

Severus meant to stand up and escort her to a chair, he really did, but there was something else that caught his attention.

_Merlin!_

She's alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape was at home, brewing a pot of tea for his sudden visitor.

"Severus, you don't have to make a-

"Really, it's no trouble." He interrupted while muttering that it really was a trouble after all. The tea would just not boil.

Suddenly, Minerva shrieked. Severus threw the cups back onto the cupboard and dashed to the living room, deftly pulling out his wand on the way.

"Minerva?"

"Can you BELIEVE THIS? I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM! ALBUS WOULD OF NEVER APPROVED!"

Severus sighed and tucked his wand back into his shirt sleeve, and walked over to read the _Daily Prophet_ that Minerva had just dropped.

_A recent study shows that more and more muggle children and their extended families are stumbling upon wizards and magical properties, almost enough to make the wizarding world revealed entirely. Should we speed up the process by revealing ourselves publicly? The Ministry of Magic will be taking a poll in Hogsmede and Diagon Alley for the next two weeks to decide the public's decision._

_Continued on page three_

"Minerva, they've been talking about this for years. They'll never actually _do_ it. Never." He soothed.

Minerva shakily nodded her head, "Yes, that's right. Sorry, dear."

Severus _accieoed _ the tea and silver tray into the sitting room while he helped Minerva settle into the couch.

"Are you sure you're alright, Minerva? You seem to be…I mean, you seem to have a lot of other things on your mind. I don't feel as if this is just a random, 'Hullo, I was in the neighborhood' routine, and I don't buy it one bit."

Minerva shook her head, "Oh, you're right Severus. I don't know how I could have been so daft."

"Not daft, just tired."

Minerva nodded and sat a tattered piece of white hanky in her lap.

"I don't know how Albus did it all, Severus." She stated, "Its just all to much."

"If Hogwarts is getting to hard for you, Minerva-

"I won't leave it. I just won't."

"At least let me help you take some of the weight off of your shoulders."

"Severus, I-

"Please."

"No." And she was gone.

…

That night, Severus tossed and turned in his large, empty bed.

'it wasn't always this empty' he remembered. He dreamt that night. Dreamt of the years past, and the memories. Oh, the memories.

"_It's their last year, Severus."_

"_They're not supposed to be here."_

"_And neither are you. That's twice now you've been wheedled out of Azkaban." The voice replied sternly._

"_Arthur, I really have no time for idle chat tonight."_

"_I didn't expect so."_

"_Then why, may I ask, are you here?"_

"_To drop off this."_

_Arthur Weasley swept over to the Professor's desk. He dropped a thin roll of parchment at his feet. "It's from a girl, Severus. I tried to read it, but it had a spell on it. I assumed it was a girl." He concluded clumsily._

_Severus snorted, "How is it that I don't even have privacy in my own mail?"_

"_Because I like to pry, that's why. Besides- I live with Molly."_

_Severus let out the slightest chuckle as the senior wizard swept out the door. He was not one for chuckling._

_He tapped the scroll with his wand, using the counter-spell he had taught Hermione. _

'_Yes, that's it. Hermione. You can say her name aloud now, if you'd like. There's no one here to hear you. You should practice before she arrives, you old fool_.' He thought to himself.

"_Hermione" He said aloud._

"_Yes Professor?"_

_He jumped the smallest of jumps._

"_I heard you come in. I was making sure it was you." He said, trying to make the not-so-creative cover work._

_But she seemed to buy it. "Alright professor. What are we working on today?"_

'_She's not herself today.'_

"_Is something wrong, Ms. Granger?"_

_Her chocolate eyes darted up to meet his obsidian ones._

"_No Professor. I'm just not feeling well."_

'_She's not being abrasive. She's not being temperamental. I suppose this shall be a good day.'_

_His earlier hopes shattered three hours into her stay when she dropped his last vial of sunflies._

"_I'm sorry Professor!" she cried, wincing as she knelt down to pick up the shattered glass. He regarded her coolly._

"_Do you not have a wand, Ms. Granger?"_

_She paused, "Yes- but I_

"_Then why don't you use it?"_

_He had turned her into a babbling fool. The once courageous, enthusiastic being, was now a tepid, babbling fool._

"_Once you clean that up, you can leave, Ms. Granger. You will be of no further help tonight."_

_She left three minutes later, shards of glass still on the floor. _

He woke precariously. The dream still lingered, the scent of the day abundant.

He wondered where she was now.

(break)

"_Good Morning Professor."_

"_Are you feeling better today, Miss Granger?"_

"_Yes Professor."_

_They worked late into the afternoon, stopping for five minutes for lunch. Each were to absorbed in their tasks at hand to eat a proper meal._

_At Half past three, Severus looked up. Hermione was bottling the simple pepper-up potion she had been brewing all day- the potion that would be sent straight to the Nurse's Wing. A mediocre task for her._

"_H-Miss Granger?"_

_She looked up, bottling the rest of the potion without thought, "yes professor?"_

"_When your finished with that, how about we, have a cup of tea?"_

_The girl smiled, "Alright."_

**Eek! Again with the shortness! Darn me. I've got it all planned out in my head- I promise! I hope my lovely reviewers won't abandon me: )! **

**Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**Eek! Quick Author's Note:**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and read, (though half who read didn't review- I'm okay with that!) :D It makes me smile to see that seven people have this story on their 'alert' list. Yay me. Alrighty then, on to the Good stuff: Hostess! (hehe. Sorry.)**

**Actually, I lied. Sorry. I forgot one thing:**

**Severus will most likely seem a bit OOC for a while. The next four or five chapters at the least. It takes me awhile to get him to be a 'dark' severus.**

**I also want to thank the TWO people who reviewed the last chapter, and I want to thank the three that reviewed the first. I hope I haven't lost all of you!**

**fin**

"_Miss Granger, I do believe that we need to discuss something."_

_Hermione looked up from her tea, startled. "Alright, Professor."_

"_We've been working together for over a year now, have we not?"_

_Hermione slowly nodded._

"_And while we may not voice this opinion, I am under the impression that we have become frie- close collogues." Hermione nodded again. "And I do believe we know next to nothing about one another."_

_Hermione's face threatened to crumble into a smile. But she knew he wouldn't like that and would crawl back into the tiny shell he had just boldly jumped out of._

"_So… what I'm proposing is…well, that we get to know each other a bit better. We **are** in the midst of a war, Ms. Granger. Knowing the basic facts about your… companions… would be most advisable."_

_Hermione swaggered- she was not ready for a proposition such as that, but she was soon on her feet again. "May I suggest, Professor, that we begin with first names?"_

_Hermione knew she was taking a bold step into the unknown. A very, very unknown._

_But a smile graced his face and Hermione could almost see his chest vibrating with silent laughter._

"_Of course…Hermione."_

_She felt a heat rise up her neck- it was now her turn._

"_Severus." She stated simply. It rolled off her tongue, and he imagined the way it fell to the floor in a smooth roll, straight from the mouth of a potions goddess._

_Severus mentally shook himself. A potions goddess? From where in Merlin's pink lacy underwear did that come from? Master, maybe. But goddess? Goddess his foot!_

_Hermione looked up._

"_Excuse me professor?"_

_Oh… had he said that aloud?_

"_Nothing Miss…… Hermione."_

_Hermione smiled._

_He would have to be more carefull._

(break)

Danity threw her potion-scorched clothes into the wind. She wouldn't be needing _those _any longer.

She rummaged through her trunk as she watched her black top sail down the Hogwarts exterior- much to the confusion of her classmates. She had been valiantly working on a new potion ( much to her potion sub's annoyance) and it had exploded. _She had been so close._ But adding those last bits of sunflies threw it over the edge.

But Danity knew. Oh she knew. She had almost perfected the draught. The draught of life.

'_Epic' _She thought. _'just Epic.'_

(break)

_Hermione Granger was worried. And exhausted. She was more worried than Exhausted. The dark lord had kept him out late. This had only happened once before. And the results following were disastrous. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep on his rug was the fire beginning to glow green._

"_Ms. Granger?"_

_She awoke. Her vision was blurred, and the voice wasn't that of Severus._

"_Professor Dumbledore?"_

_The man helped her into a chair._

"_I'm sure that Severus has asked you not to wait up for him."_

_Hermione frowned, "It was late and you never informed me he was back."_

"_That I haven't, Ms. Granger."_

_Hermione looked up, her vision normal. "You mean he still hasn't arrived?"_

_The aged wizard shook his head and walked to the mantle clock._

"_I'm afraid he hasn't." _

_Hermione took a few minutes to study the wizard. She imagined that half of the grey hairs were caused by the students, the faculty, the other half caused by Severus. His son._

_Hermione knew how the Professor thought of Severus. He was endeared to him._

_The fireplace glowed green as soon as Dumbledore left the room, and Hermione fell to the floor, faking sleep._

_He said nothing to the sleeping form as he entered the room. He simply collapsed next to it._

(break)

Severus was not a morning person. Nor was he in a bad mood about taking his former position as a Potion's Master at Hogwarts.

It had bugged him for days. The large book in the Great Hall. He glimpsed Minerva adding more to it everyday. Today was the day that temptation was too great, and he unsteadily flipped the pages to the 'G's'.

_Hermione Granger_ was the third on the list.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. It seems like it always does lately. Well, I've gotten everything (the dates, facts, years, all that great stuff) figured out. And I'm working on the end of the storyline. So I shouldn't take so long next time. A week at the most. Yay me. Alrighty then. Everyone go order 'Welcome to the Black Parade' on iTunes. Right now. I don't _care _if you hate MCR. MY obsession for them in great, and you have to listen to it. It's _epic._**

**In the words of Brittany Brownlee,**

**Ta-ta**

**REVIEW AND I GIVE YOU COOKIES**


	4. Chapter 4

Danity added only one full vial of sunflies. She smirked as it turned a violent red.

'almost there' she thought amicably.

She picked up a vial of purple liquid.

'virgin's blood.' she announced to herself.

the potion turned pink.

She stirred it twenty times clockwise, then added three counter-clockwise stirs.

the potion became crystal clear, and as Danity looked down into it a drop of sweat found it's way into the potion, and the liquid shimmered.

Danity sat on the bench, awed.

"I've done it." She said, looking at her hands as if they weren't her own.

"I've done it."

"What have you done, Miss. Rawlder?"

She paused, winced, and quickly snapped her head to the back of the empty classroom. The door was closed, but a certain Snape stood inside.

"Professor Snape!" She whispered, unsure of what do to.

"Yes, I'm glad we've come to the conclusion that I am indeed standing here in this classroom. Now what have you _done_ Miss. Rawlder?"

"I've..I've…" Danity stood. "I've done nothing that I need to inform you of."

Severus swept to the other side of the cauldron.

"On the contrary, Miss. Rawlder." he said, eyeing the potion with a weary eye, "I do believe everything here is of my jurisdiction. Now tell me what you have done, or I shall have to ask you to drink it."

"Do it then, Make me drink it. I don't care." She seethed confidence. Nothing in that potion could harm her.

Severus picked up an empty vial and filled it half-way with the potion. As he handed her the potion, his hand shook.

'Am I sending this child to her death?' he asked, dipping his other hand in his pocket for a stifling essence.

Danity did not blink as she gulped down her creation. She smiled as a warmth spread through her. Her head felt lightened, and a giddy feeling grew.

Severus was shocked. The girl was closing her eyes, and smiling. Her hair had become of a silken quality, and the dark circles around her eyes vanished, and her skin became as smooth and as pure as a baby's. No red veins of the obvious stress the child had been under remained, and it seemed as if a new born energy had been brought into the room.

"What have you done, child?" He whispered when she re-opened her eyes.

"I've made the draught of life." She whispered, and his eyebrows rose.

"Have you now?"

"And what purpose does this serve?" He continued.

"I can bring people back to life."

Severus paused. No, impossible. This fifth year could certainly not have surpassed him already.

He played along, "And what do you presume to do with this… draught?"

"Bring my mother back."

Severus chuckled to himself. "And who is your mother?"

"My mother _was_ Hermione Granger."

**I am soooo sorry for the delay, for anyone who is now reading this, but I just felt a little discouraged at the amount of reviews. sigh but I'm back now, and I'm ready to continue the story! I hope my long-lost readers will forgive me!**

**Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

"I assume we'll be getting straight to the point"

Dumbledore smiled as the child sat down. "Of course my dear, of course. Have you ever known me to… diddle daddle?"

Severus grimaced at his _impeccable_ choice of words.

Danity glanced nervously around the room. "Could you please tell me what's going on?" Her voice had lost the confidence it once held in the empty classroom. She sounded just as the child should have- her voice shook and her face was pale. Any person in their right mind would have reacted the same way after-

"Severus? Sit down."

There was no 'please'.

"Severus, explain."

Now, any sense of niceties were absent from the Professor's words.

"Miss. Rawlder, your mother, Hermione, well, I was her potions professor while she attended Hogwarts."

Danity nodded. She had never feared him - but she was beginning too.

"Yes well, in her 6th year, I transferred to the position of DADA professor." Severus looked apologetically at Dumbledore as he spoke the acronym for the title.

"Yes, well, at the end of that year, there was a terrible occurrence. You see, I had been working as a double agent for quite a few years by then. I had taken an Unbreakable Vow the previous summer with some… agents of Lord Voldemort's. This vow almost caused me to kill Professor Dumbledore." his voice was not harsh, nor resenting. He was almost… calm. "Your mother, was a very… interesting woman. I doubt we could have won the war without her help." Danity was shocked. Was he… smiling? "I recall she had a rather infuriating nickname- Miss. Update. When someone needed information on a job, they would simply give her a call through the fireplace and say 'update'. She hated that name. She was somewhat of a… control central."

Danity was astonished. This man, her hated professor, could smile? Show warmth? Had a _heart_ even?

"Anyways, during your mother's 5th year, she became my assistant. While, she merely _studied_ _tremendously_ for the rest of her subjects, potions seemed to be natural for her. She was quite helpful, in fact. I was the one who recommended her to the Order. She first became a potions supplier when I was elsewhere, then a… 'control central' after my physical health prevented me from moving about."

"Your mother became my friend." Danity flinched. "She was always there when I came back from the lord's summons during her 7th year, ready with healing salves and potions. And, after her schooling, we developed a sort of… relationship."

Danity was confused. What was this man trying to get at?

"When Harry Potter killed the dark lord, there was much confusion. Your mother thought that I was dead… and I her. And it turns out that I wasn't wrong."

Dumbledore finally spoke. "The war went on for some time after your mother finished her schooling. Over fifteen years. Danity, you are fifteen years old. If you will simply allow us to take a few DNA samples, I think I might know who your father is."

And then it all clicked. The room started spinning, and all Danity could see was Snape. Snape and her mother and the hospital room where she was born, and her mother just simply _crying_ out for _Severus_. And then Danity knew. The man in her dreams with the dark capes and horrible, detestable scars on his back was Snape. _Her Father. _ Her father was Snape. And then, she collapsed.

(break)

"_Professor?"_

"_I've told you to call me Severus, Hermione. I do think you've earned that."_

_The girl blushed. "Old habits die hard." _

_Severus grinned, "then I'm surprised your not calling me a 'greasy old snake'._

_Hermione giggled. "That would be Harry and Ron."_

"_Ah, the wonder twins."_

"_Not exactly. they've had a row."_

"_Ah, well. there's always trouble in paradise I suppose."_

_There was something wrong with him tonight, and Hermione knew it. He was more open, more… cheerful._

_He suddenly noticed that she knew. "There's going to be a summons tonight. I can feel it." He said softly._

_Hermione gasped. "But he hasn't called you in months!"_

_Severus nodded. "I suspect he is angry with me. I've been fooling him for years, but I can't hold it away from him for much longer. We have to find that antidote."_

_Hermione nodded. "I'm always thinking about it."_

"_I know."_

**Okay, so… short. and it took me a long time to get it out, too. I'm very sorry about my 3- month absence, but school has taken a toll on me. Hopefully you all haven't left me? Merry Christmas!!!!**

**Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't even have an excuse- that's how horrible I am. : ) .**

**Chapter Six:**

"I don't much like seeing people pass out."

"You'd think I'd care, huh?"

"OUCH! MUM! RONALD HIT-

"Yes well, you were being a bit rude, weren't you?"

"BUT MUM! I DIDN'T HIT-

"Shut up, you big-

"Stop it you two!"

A frazzled 33 year old Ginny pried her twin sons apart, and collapsed onto the sofa behind her.

"James? Ronald? You would like to go bother your father, wouldn't you?" Ginny sternly suggested, and the twins scooped their things up and ran down the hall to the headmaster's office.

Ginny stood up and walked to the fireplace.

"Hospital Wing!"

(wooshwooshwooshwooshwooshwooshwooshwooshwooshwooshwooshwooshwoosh)

"Danity! Hello lovely, exactly how bad does your head hurt?"

Danity smiled when she saw her aunt's small frame swish out of the fireplace.

"Like a bloody bludger has banged into my bloody head." She answered.

"Well, it hasn't, and your head isn't bloody. The only thing that has really happened is you finding out that you actually do have a father, and me finding out that my best friend actually lied to me. You know, I always knew that your mother would give in one day. She held in too much, you know? She always was a quiet, reserved person around him, unless she was defending someone, or herself, _or_ answering a question, then she was quite lively. In fact, I now see that she did indeed have a slight crush on him. She always blushed when he walked by, and I just thought that was because she knew he was looking at her. Hmm…"

Danity, who had tried twice to interrupt her aunt's rambling, (though she should have known better) finally just smiled and patted her aunts hand, "Yes well, I've got a lot of thinking to do and I do believe that I ought to get back to my room to finish some things so maybe you could just-

"Madame Pompfrey would kill me and you know it."

Danity sighed, "Well, it was worth a try."

(break)

_Ginny,_

_This is the fifth letter that I've written to you that I will never address nor send to you. It's so hard, you being my best friend and all, to have something that I cannot tell you. Today, something amazing happened._

_I was helping Professor Snape, like I always do. We've become some sort of friends, actually. Did you know he can smile, Ginny? Yes, well, we got into a bit of an argument. It was awful for a while. he was raging and shouting, I was scared out of my mind. But I was just yelling on back, Ginny, just yelling back. I think I frightened him, too, at first. And then I began to walk out the door, but he grabbed my arm and swung me around and kissed me, Ginny! He kissed me!!  It was wonderful. I was in heaven. I swear, his lips touched mine and I just floated. Floated. I am very, very glad that 7th year is almost over._

_love,_

_Hermione_


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny was astonished at how many letters her dear friend had written her, and how very little she had received. She had been sitting in her bedroom for hours, studying each letter over and over, trying to make some sense of what had happened. This was how she understood it:

1. Hermione and Snape first kissed in Hermione's seventh year, a month before graduation.

2. Hermione had been madly in love with Snape for years.

3. Snape had always liked Hermione. He thought her anger was cute. (though he never admitted it.)

4. The year after graduation, when Hermione returned to begin teaching, they began secretly officially dating.

5. According to Hermione, Snape had a subtle softness around her, and only her. It was "Like seeing him for the first time. The real him"

6. The next year, Hermione went missing in one of the attacks.

7. Danity had been born several months before, supposedly from a one-night stand, and was given into the care of Harry and Ginny Potter, to raise as their own. Danity, however was not kept in the dark. She knew what her real mother's name was. Hermione Granger.

8. At age Eleven, Danity went to Hogwarts.

9. Four and a half years later, Danity found out the truth.

Ginny knew that in between Danity's third and fourth year they defeated Voldemort. On Harry's birthday. Ginny was ready for Harry's death. It seemed almost fitting that he die on his birthday. But Harry made it out alive, and thus, Ronald and James were turning three years old in seven months. They were smart children, to be only two. They had both picked up speaking two months before their first birthday, an astounding feat for them. Everyone was _amazed_.

But, _that_ was besides the point, just like Ginny had found her self thinking a lot that day. She was constantly getting sidetracked. What she needed to find out was _why._ Why him? Why her? And what _had_ happened to Hermione? Everyone had accepted her death, but had she really died? Did Severus know?

Ginny rolled her eyes and told herself to make a list, because her brain just wasn't up to keeping track of all the annoying questions she had. And that's what they were. Annoying questions. Annoying questions that would most likely never get answered. A million questions with a trillion possible answers to each one. Ginny groaned. So _that's _what she had to look forward to thinking about all night. Unknown Possibilities. Great.

She sat back against her satin pillows. Hearing a loud _pop_ noise in the living room, she decided it was just about time to go to sleep. Harry was home, and Ginny doubted he was in any kind of socializing mood tonight. With all the stuff he had been through today, she knew that he wouldn't be any kind of entertainment. Just what she needed: A peaceful rest.

Ginny wasn't about to tell Danity what she had found. She felt that it was Severus' job to inform Danity about that. Ginny just felt like going to sleep.

…………

Danity sat across from Prof- her father. _Her father_. That was going to take some time to get used to. Severus Snape- her father. So, had her last name been a lie all along? Rawlder? Just a name her mother made up on a split second's notice?

"So." Severus said, attempting conversation.

Danity looked up. "So?"

"About that potion you've…concocted. Does it work?"

"I don't know." she answered, dropping her eyes back to her shoes.

Severus studied his daughter. _Of course_ she was his daughter. Had he not seen it all those time he passed her in classes? In the great hall? How could he have missed that familiar spark in her eyes? The same facial features he encountered with every look in the mirror? Thank Merlin she had a combination on their hair. It was not too oily or too greasy. It was… just right. Just right for his daughter. Danity.

"Would you like to… to test it with me? I want to try it on something other than mum, first."

Severus suddenly sat up straight. _He could get his Hermione back. After all those years._

"I would love too."

**So? Any responses?**


	8. Chapter 8

"We aren't going to test it first? We're just going to use it?"

Danity smirked, "We've already tested it once. Don't you remember? When you found me in the loo?"

Severus shook his head, "But you were already alive."

She smiled, "But you can not sit there and tell me you felt absolutely nothing… that you didn't feel that new life breathe into that room."

He shook his head, "I can not."

"It works."

"I believe you."

This made her pause. He believed _her._

"Are you shocked?" He asked, stepping up the pace a bit. "You are my daughter, after all."

"Your daughter." she murmured, taking longer strides. "Yes, that I am."

………………………………………….

"Maybe Danity will play when she comes home tonight."

James and Ronald's faces lit up. "You really mean it?" the twins asked in unison.

Ginny shrugged, "Maybe."

The twins began to plan their attack. Danity couldn't resist them and their pouts.

………………………………………...

The worst part of the night was over with- the walk to the grave and digging it up. Now for the hardest part.

"Can I open it?" Danity asked. Severus nodded, taking a step back.

With a creak, Danity lifted the lid. She gasped. Her mother was beautiful.

"Magical preserving is wonderful." Severus whispered, and Danity agreed.She looked asleep.

Taking no time to wait, Danity lifted the vial out of her coat pocket. She handed it to Severus, who took it.

Gently parting Hermione's mouth, he tipped the vial…

and they heard a gasp.

The gasp was wonderful, it was the first intake of oxygen that the body had taken for years.

………………………

Harry sat by Ginny at the dinner table.

"Ginny? Is letting them do this wrong?"

Ginny looked confused. "Do you not want Hermione back?"

Harry shook his head, "I do! Oh, I do. But, what if this is wrong? Will this interrupt life's circle? I just don't know."

Ginny sighed. "None of us do, Harry, and there's no doubt that after this there will be so many media arguments and complaints that we're bound to be awake for the next decade.

Harry paused, then smiled. "But we'll have Hermione."

Ginny grasped his hand. "Yes, we will have Hermione."

………………………

**SO, this is a short chapter, but I'm saving all the creative writing juices for the reunion and the controversial issues that the media will have a field day with, because you know, that's their hobby and all. Finnaly, will Rita Seeker have her revenge????**

**TWO MORE chapters, and MAYBE an epilouge? but I don't know. And If I hit another writing groove within the next two weeks, there will probobly be three or four more chapters. :)**

**R&R**

**Emma**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione's eyes popped open, and Severus took a step back.

Sitting up, there were several audible 'pop's and she winced. Then she seemed to take in her surroundings.

"Wait." She said, looking at the two beside her. "_Severus?"_

Severus smiled and grasped her outstretched hand.

"Hermione."

"Merlin! What am I doing here? I'm still dead, aren't I?"

Severus shook his head. "Your daughter is a brilliant witch, Hermione. _Our_ daughter is a brilliant witch."

Hermione seemed confused and troubled. Danity noted that she would too, had she just been brought back to life.

Severus helped Hermione stand up. It took her awhile for her to stand up on her own, but it was almost like she had never died. Severus was amazed. She was just as beautiful as before. Nothing had changed. She was still the woman he loved.

Hermione began asking questions, one after another, until it came to the point where she was asking questions Severus couldn't answer. Questions that only Danity could.

"Hermione, I'd like you to meet Danity."

Hermione turned to look at the child beside her. "Danity?" Then it all seemed to click. "_Danity_. Severus, is this really?..."

Severus nodded.

Hermione grasped her child in a hug, whispering "Danity" like a mantra. She then pulled Danity away, holding her at arm's length. "Are you okay? Who are you staying with?"" Hermione paused. "How old are you?"

Danity took a moment to answer, trying to get her voice back.

"Well, I guess I'm fantastic right about now, I'm staying with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, and I'm-

Severus cleared his throat. "It's time to get back to the castle. Everyone's waiting."

Hermione paled. "Everyone?"

"That's left."

Hermione took Danity's hand, and begin to walk to the castle behind Severus.

………………………………………

When they arrived, everyone was waiting in the Great Hall. Cheers rang out from the front of the room, where they were all gathered. Hermione smiled.

She scanned the room for Harry and Ginny, and any other Weasleys she could see. Ron and Fred immediately stood up, and Bill was right behind them. Ginny ran to her.

"Hermione!"

"Ginny!"

They were a mass of tears as the girls hugged.

"Ginny! you've changed so much!" Hermione said, almost sadly.

Ginny grinned, "Well, it has been almost fifteen years now!"

Hermione stumbled for a moment, getting a grip on the time frame. "Really?" she whispered.

Ginny nodded. "But no matter. You're back!" she cried, enveloping the girl in another hug.

Harry and Ron came up behind her, and Ginny moved to Hermione's side, giving Danity a hug.

"'Mione." Harry said, as they both hugged her all at once. Hermione was delighted to have her two best friends back in her arms.

"We've missed you so much." Ron whispered.

"I guess I have too." Hermione said, and they all grinned. Harry picked up a little kid pulling at his pants leg. "You two finally grew up, I see." Hermione was beginning to feel a bit odd in her younger body.

"This is James, and he's got a twin running around here somewhere named Ronald." Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Ronald, really?"

"Yeah." Harry said, grinning. "They're only five years old. Me and Ginny had some trouble at first. It took us some time to get Danity here to sleep in her own bed, but then seven years later, these boys finally showed up!"

Hermione grinned putting her hand on James' head and pecking his check. "They're gorgeous, Harry."

"It's all Ginny, I swear."

Hermione glanced behind them to see that everyone was waiting to say hullo. She kissed Harry and Ron on the cheek and squeezed between them to give Fred a hug.

"Hello dear." He said, lifting her a few inches off the ground. "You're short."

Hermoine giggled. "I haven't grown in fifteen years, Fred. Where's George? I haven't seen him yet."

Fred frowned. "George, well, he didn't make it through the war."

Hermione gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry Fred. I am so sorry."

Fred shrugged. "It's alright, It's been awhile since it happened, so I'm a bit used to it now."

Hermione gave him a last quick hug and then moved on to Bill.

Hermione had only met Bill a few times in her life, but hugged him all the same.

"How's Fleur?"

Bill grinned. "Just fine. She couldn't come today, we have kid number five on the way and is due next week."

Hermione laughed. "Trying to outdo your mum, I guess?"

Bill nodded, "Of course. I don't know though… I'm pretty sure five is all I can take."

Hermione patted his arm as she started walking away. "You'll do fine, Bill."

She then spotted Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor!" she cried. She was looking extremely old and tired.

"Hermione dear! Welcome home." she said, taking Hermione's hand. "We've missed you very much, dear."

Hermione was almost sad to leave her old mentor, but she had many more people to see. By the end of the line, she had seen Remus Lupin, Tonks, most of her school friends, Mad Eye Moody, who was getting _very_ strange and old, she noted, and so many other people she couldn't count them all. She made her way back to her Husband and her daughter. She had a lot of catching up to do.

"Ron?" Hermione calling, tapping him on the back.

"Hermione! Are you done already?"

Hermione nodded. "Where's your mum?"

Ron looked at the floor. "She and Dad didn't make it."

Hermione sunk down onto one of the benches. "So you, Ginny, Fred, and Bill? That's all?"

Ron nodded, setting little Ronald on the floor next to his mum.

"That's all. Everyone else is buried at the burrow."

Hermione nodded. That much she expected.

………………………………………

That night, Hermione and Danity slept at the Snape manor with their father and husband.

"Well, we can all sleep in the master bedroom, or we can just have separate bedrooms…"

It was obvious Severus was unsure about the whole situation.

Hermione took his arm. "Let's all sleep in the master bedroom tonight, okay? Then we'll figure out everything in the morning."

Danity was trailing behind her parents, having spoken maybe ten words the whole day.

They all charmed into their pajamas, and waited to see what was next. Hermione crawled into the center of the bed, while Severus got in on the left side, facing Hermione's back. She patted the space beside her, motioning to Danity. When she had her family around her, she closed her eyes, wrapping her arm around Danity as Severus draped his over her side.

"Good night." she whispered, kissing Danity on the forehead.

"Goodnight." they answered.

**Ahem. So? **

**emma **


	10. The End

Hermione couldn't tell whether Danity was scared or nervous, or both. She had seemed uncomfortable sleeping with them last night, and even more so at the breakfast table the next morning. In fact, Hermione was the only one that didn't look uncomfortable.

"You'll get used to it." she whispered as she sat next to Severus on the couch. "I already have."

He nodded.

Danity came in a bit later and sat across from her parents.

"Why isn't this weird for you? I mean, you were dead for over 14 years. And you just pop back into reality like that?"

Danity was troubled and confused.

Severus stood up. "I have to go to Diagon Alley. I'll be back later this afternoon." He said, and adorned his cloak and set off.

Hermione smiled at Danity. "You wanted to know why it's not weird?"

She nodded.

"Well, I guess it was the fact that I remember having you, and I always knew that you would one day be as old as you are, where as you were just thrown into this unknowingly. It wasn't exactly your choice, as much as it was mine."

Danity nodded.

Hermione enjoyed her first day with her daughter. It was fun and care-free, much like her days in school when she wasn't being chased by a dark lord.

Hermione, Danity, and Severus lived out their days in the Snape Manor, finishing up Danity's schooling and ultimately everyone having the family they'd always wished for. Sure, the media and the Ministry constantly hounded them about Hermione's re-appearance, but Danity and Severus both agreed to burn all of the written and bottled evidence of the Drought of Life, because someday, they knew, that second life could be more dangerous than life itself.

Ultimately, Hermione was happy. At the end of each day she kissed her daughter goodnight and silently thanked the gods for giving her a second chance.

Severus smiled a real smile every once and awhile, and he learned to be comfortable around his family.

Danity… well, Danity was still a quite, shy, brilliant child, but with her friends and family, it was a chore to get her to shut up. She was lively, filled with love and laughter. She had what she had always wanted:

she was home.

**A/N:**

**This, my readers, is what you get for not reviewing. A short, sucky ending, in which everyone gets what they want, and everything peacefull and right in the world we've come to know and love with it's chaos that is somehow embedded in the fabric of time itself. So, just to let you know, it's all your fault.**

**Emma**

**P.S: Actually, it's really my fault, but I'm in a short and sulky kind of mood, so there you go.**


End file.
